The Art of Kissing
by wasabi2
Summary: Küssen war im Japan der Edo Zeit nicht üblich. Großes Dankeschön an Kyuketsuki, die das leider nicht lesen kann.Yaoi. JinMugen. Bzw. warum Seme Uke nicht funktioniert.
1. Der falsche Anfang

To anybody from Swords and Sunflowers: Sorry, this is in German. I can't help it,  
it wrote itself in German and I'm no good at translating my own stuff  
into English. Which is a shame because this fic owes so much to  
Kyuketsuki's research and to all the discussions in the Swords and  
Sunflowers forum. In fact, the starting point (and the title) of the story  
came straight from the anachronism guide. So, kissing was  
"then considered an uncommon and highly erotic talent"?

Let's see, where this might get us.

You guys would have liked it.

* * *

An alle, die auf Deutsch weiterlesen: 

Ich weiß gar nicht, ob es schon deutsche SC-Fans gibt.

Jedenfalls ist das eine fic, die erst Spaß macht, wenn man mindestens bis Episode 6 dabei war. Der Aufhänger war Amalgam, Kyuketsukis SC-Fanseite und ganz besonders ihre supergründliche Recherche zu allem was mit SC zu tun hat. Wer weiß sonst schon, dass Küssen im alten Japan als „ungewöhnliche und überaus erotische Fähigkeit" galt? Und welches Buch genau der arme, einsame Isaac gelesen hat?

Ansonsten: Das ist eine yaoi-fic. Deshalb tun die charas, was sie im Original vielleicht nicht täten.

* * *

Disclaimer: Samurai Champloo ist nicht meins.

* * *

Jin sagt sich zum wiederholten Mal, dass es keine gute Idee ist, mit Mugen  
trinken zu gehen. Jetzt sind sie pleite und Jin fühlt sich schwindelig und  
nicht ganz bei sich. Er hat schon seit einer ganzen Weile kaum mehr als  
Ein-Wort-Sätze von sich gegeben, weil ihm die Augen zugefallen sind und weil  
er das Gefühl hatte, angetrunkenen Unsinn zu reden, wenn er den Mund  
aufmacht. Er hasst das, sich nicht unter Kontrolle zu haben. 

Ein Wort, das in Mugens Wortschatz nicht vorkommt. Ebenso wenig wie  
Aufhören. Er muss sternhagelvoll sein, mutmaßt Jin. Immerhin, er hat keine  
Schlägerei angefangen. Er hatte zwar schlechte Laune, als das Geld alle war,  
aber Jin hat es geschafft, ihn auf die Straße zu schieben und in Richtung  
Heimweg zu lenken. Jin ist so froh, dass er jetzt in ihrer schäbigen  
Unterkunft seine Schwerter weglegen und sich auf dem Boden ausstrecken kann.  
Mugen ist wieder gut gelaunt, redet viel mehr, als er das sonst tut und  
verliert sich in wirren Gedankengängen - Jin hört nur mit halbem Ohr zu, er  
will bloß noch ins Bett.

Mugen: ... sag mal, stimmt das eigentlich?

Jin: Was?

Mugen: Was der komische Typ mit den roten Haaren gesagt hat. Dass dieses  
ganze Bushido-Zeugs was für Schwuchteln ist? Dass diese ganz harten  
Schwertkämpfer es alle miteinander treiben?

Jin könnte ihm eine Menge darüber erzählen. Aber er will nicht. Mugen würde  
es nicht verstehen, in seinen Ohren würde es wie ein dreckiger Witz klingen.

Mugen: ... eigentlich, kein Wunder... in so nem Dojo... wenn da nur Männer  
sind... und man kriegt nie ne Frau zu sehen... ist doch so, oder?

Jin: Mmhm.

Mugen: Man kann natürlich nachts über die Mauer klettern...

Keine Antwort von Jin.

Mugen (nachdenklich): ... besser bloß ne Mauer als meilenweit offene See...

Jin horcht auf. Was war denn das gerade?  
Es kommt keine weitere Erklärung. Mugen hat offenbar den Faden verloren oder  
er will nicht. Andere Dinge interessieren ihn viel mehr.

Mugen (kichert leise): ... aber so, wie du drauf bist...

Keine Antwort von Jin, der sich eine der nicht besonders sauberen Decken  
sucht.

Mugen (will es jetzt wissen): Komm, sag schon, hast du das gemacht? Über die  
Mauer klettern?

Jin: Mmhm.

Mugen(grinst): War doch klar.

Jin ignoriert ihn.

Mugen: Wahrscheinlich stand der Kerl auf dich. Nachdem, was der alles für  
komische Bücher gelesen hat...

Jin zuckt die Achseln.

Mugen: Also, wenn... hättest du dann?

Jin: Nein.

Mugen: Echt nicht?

Jin: Schlaf endlich.

Mugen (ignoriert die Abfuhr): Weißt du, was die machen?

Jin (schläfrig): Wer?

Mugen: Ausländer.

Jin: Nein.

Mugen: Ziemlich abgedrehtes Zeug.

Jin: Mmhm..

Mugen: Soll ich's dir mal zeigen?

Jin (ungehalten über die dauernden Störungen): Meinetwegen. Aber nicht jetzt.

Mugen: Nun hab dich nicht so mädchenhaft. Das ist cool.

Mugen rutscht zu ihm herüber und im nächsten Augenblick spürt Jin Mugens  
Lippen auf seinen. Jin verschluckt sich fast an seinem eigenen Atem. Mugen  
grinst ihn an, überaus zufrieden mit sich und seinen umfassenden erotischen  
Kenntnissen.

Mugen: Du musst den Mund aufmachen, dabei. Ist erst ein bisschen komisch,  
aber schwer ist das nicht. Sogar ich kann das. Und ich bin nicht mal ein  
Homo.

Jin muss lächeln. Manchmal ist Mugen einfach unglaublich. Er legt einen Arm  
um Mugens mageren, drahtigen Körper und gibt dem Drängen von Mugens Mund  
nach. Sein erster Impuls ist, den Kopf zurückzuziehen, eine Zunge an seiner  
zu spüren, den Kontakt von feuchten, warmen Schleimhäuten mit feuchten,  
warmen Schleimhäuten, das ist gleichzeitig eklig und aufregend, jedenfalls sehr  
gewöhnungsbedürftig. Aber einer Herausforderung aus dem Weg zu gehen gilt  
nicht. Und er spürt, wie Mugen versucht, es ihm leicht zu machen, ihn nicht  
zu überrumpeln, sondern einigermaßen vorsichtig und behutsam zu sein. So  
behutsam, wie Mugen eben sein kann. Jin findet das befremdlich und rührend.  
Auch sehr gewöhnungsbedürftig. Aber warum nicht offen sein für Neues? Und  
wenn es Mugens Zunge in seinem Mund ist?  
Wobei, das merkt er gerade, das ist ein Spiel, das beide spielen können. Es  
macht dann mehr Spaß.

Während er von Mugen lernt, was man mit Lippen und Zunge alles anstellen kann,  
denkt Jin einen Moment darüber nach, wie merkwürdig sein Dasein ist. Wo er  
vor gar nicht so langer Zeit noch war und wo er jetzt ist. Junger Mann aus  
guter Familie, Meisterschüler in einer berühmten Schwertschule. Und jetzt  
liegt er hier in einer schmuddeligen Hütte und probiert mit einem  
jugendlichen Gewalttäter exotische Sexualpraktiken aus. Es muss am Sake  
liegen, dass er diesen Gedanken nicht tragisch findet, sondern zum Kichern.

Mugen muss sein Lachen gespürt haben. Er unterbricht kurz seine Küsse.

Mugen (grinst ebenfalls): Kommt gut, was?

Jin: Mmhm...

Mugen findet diese Antwort offenbar zum Kringeln. Behutsam greift er nach  
Jins Brille und nimmt sie ihm von der Nase. Jin erstarrt. Erstens war das  
eine viel intimere Geste als er bereit war zuzulassen und zweitens, seine  
Brille... Mugen wird sie kaputtmachen, er hat so etwas doch noch nie in der  
Hand gehabt... puh... Glück gehabt. Mugen probiert vorsichtig aus, wie man  
die Bügel einklappt, findet die richtige Richtung und legt die Brille dann  
behutsam auf die Dielen.

Er zieht Jin an sich und während des nächsten ausführlichen Kusses wandern  
seine Hände Jins Hals hinunter und schieben routiniert Jins Kimono über  
seine Schultern.  
Mugen sieht ihn an und wird von einem lautlosen Lachanfall durchgeschüttelt.  
Jin versteht nicht, was daran so lustig ist. Erst als Mugen sein Haarband  
löst und sein langes Haar nach vorn streicht, begreift er. Mit entblößten  
Schultern und offenem Haar sieht er aus wie ein Mädchen und Mugen spielt den  
routinierten Verführer.

Das könnte ihm so passen. Jin schlüpft aus den Kimonoärmeln und streift kurz  
entschlossen Mugens Hemd hoch, bis über den Kopf. Während Mugen noch  
versucht, seine Arme freizubekommen, die sich in Hemd und Jacke verheddert  
haben, nimmt Jin seinen Kopf in beide Hände und küsst ihn leidenschaftlich.  
Dann bindet er sich sein Haar zurück, schlüpft rasch aus seinen Hakama und  
wartet ab, bis sich Mugen aus seinen Kleidern befreit hat. So, denkt er, wollen  
wir doch mal sehen, wie weit du dich traust. Mr. „Ich bin doch nicht schwul."

Mugen wirft das verknäuelte Bündel aus Hemd und Jacke in ein Ecke und sieht  
halb erstaunt, halb verärgert zu Jin hinüber. Bei einer Frau hätte er das wohl  
unwiderstehlich gefunden, wenn ein Mann das tut, kratzt es an seinem  
Selbstbewusstsein.

Jin liegt da, nackt, den Kopf auf dem Ellenbogen und wartet ab.

Mugen: Hey, was machst du für'n Scheiß?

Ich? denkt Jin, ich mache gar nichts. Komm her, wenn du etwas willst,  
oder lass es bleiben.

So etwas kann Mugen nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Er zögert einen Moment,  
dann ist er neben Jin und legt ihm besitzergreifend den Arm um die Schulter.  
Noch mehr Küsse. Na schön, denkt Jin, so weit waren wir schon. Und jetzt?  
Mugens Hand wandert unschlüssig über seinen Oberkörper, streichelt  
halbherzig über eine Brustwarze, wandert weiter. Einer Frau würde er jetzt an  
die Brüste fassen, aber bei einem Mann ist er offenbar ratlos.

Zeit, die Dinge in die richtigen Bahnen zu lenken. Jin zieht Mugen an sich.  
Er spürt Ärger, Unsicherheit, aber auch Erleichterung, nicht blind die Führung  
übernehmen zu müssen, Neugier, Erwartung, Abenteuerlust. Die Bedenken,  
dass dies hier etwas Widerliches ist, was Perverse tun, aber Mugen nicht,  
hat offenbar der Sake weggewaschen.  
Es fühlt sich gut an, Mugen im Arm zu halten.

Verrückt. Niemals wäre Jin auf die Idee gekommen, etwas mit Mugen anzufangen.  
Ausgerechnet Mugen mit seinem Straßenkötergehabe. Wenn Jin sich entschließt,  
mit jemandem den Futon zu teilen, dann wünscht er sich tadellose Manieren.  
Nicht jemanden, der in der Nase bohrt und sich hemmungslos am Hintern kratzt.  
Manchmal beneidet Jin Mugen in einem Winkel seines Herzens um seine  
Scheißegal-Haltung. Aber trotzdem. Freiheit hin oder her, Jin findet, dass die Welt  
kein besserer Ort wird, wenn Leute in der Nase bohren.

Jin findet manchmal, dass er noch nicht besonders viel erlebt hat. Mugen hat für sein  
Alter definitiv viel zu viel erlebt und zwar das Falsche. Mugens Kampfhähnchen-Pose  
gegenüber Männern, seine trostlosen Frauengeschichten. Ein Reinfall nach dem anderen,  
soweit Jin das beurteilen kann. Wundern tut ihn das nicht. Mugen bekommt so dermaßen  
zurück, was er ausstrahlt. Ob er jemals mit einer Frau geschlafen hat, die keine Hure war?

Nun, vielleicht ist jetzt der Moment, wo er lernt, wie es auch noch sein kann. Das wäre schön.  
Jins Hand gleitet Mugens Rücken hinunter, jede Rippe kann man dabei spüren, kommt an  
Mugens Hosenbund an, schiebt die Hose herunter... Jin spürt, wie Mugens ganzer Körper  
sich plötzlich verkrampft. Nanu, schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht? Wahrscheinlich gibt es  
keine schlechte Erfahrung, die Mugen noch nicht gemacht hat. Damit soll er jetzt selber klar  
kommen. Schließlich hat er angefangen. Jin streichelt über Mugens hübschen, kleinen Hintern  
und fasst ihm liebevoll, aber bestimmt zwischen die Oberschenkel.

Im nächsten Moment hat Jin Mugens Knie im Magen.


	2. Chapter 2

So, es geht endlich mal weiter. Es war immer so gedacht, dass nach dem Tritt nicht Schluss ist, sondern, dass es da erst richtig kompliziert wird. Mugen ist schließlich Mugen.

Am Ende muss ich noch feilen. Deshalb wird es irgendwann noch ein kurzes Kapitel 3 geben.

* * *

Im nächsten Moment hat Jin Mugens Knie im Magen.

_Wie alt war Mugen damals? Elf? Dreizehn? Jedenfalls ein magerer, struppiger, kleiner Kerl, der gegen einen Erwachsenen keine Chance hatte. Trotzdem mussten sie ihn zu dritt festhalten. Einer, der ihm den Kopf herunterdrückt, einer, der seine Arme verdreht und einer, der ihm die Hose herunterreißt und seine dünnen Kinderbeine auseinander schiebt. Dafür durfte auch jeder mal ran._

_Als es vorbei war, hat Mugen sich losgerissen und ist zum Strand hinuntergerannt. Er ist ins Meer gesprungen und so lange im Wasser geblieben, bis er es nicht mehr ausgehalten hat, er hat sich so widerlich und dreckig gefühlt. Später hat er noch lange zitternd und gänsehäutig am Strand gesessen, um niemanden sehen zu müssen. Das Schlimmste war die Gewissheit, dass es keinen Menschen interessiert, was ihm gerade angetan wurde, ebenso wenig wie es das Meer oder die Wolken interessiert. Er hat sich auf den Arm gebissen, um nicht zu heulen._

_Auf einer Insel kann man niemandem aus dem Weg gehen. Mugen hat die drei schon am nächsten Tag wieder getroffen. Sie haben dreckig gelacht und ihm ein Reisbällchen zugeworfen. Damals gab es keinen Tag, an dem er nicht hungrig war, aber er hat es mit einem Schwall obszöner Verwünschungen zurückgeworfen und eine Handvoll Steine hinterher. Dann ist er weggerannt. Weil er schnell war, ist er ihnen oft entwischt. Außer, wenn er ihnen nicht entwischt ist._

Jin schnappt nach Luft und ist einen Moment so überrascht, dass er es nicht einmal schafft, die Arme rechtzeitig hochzureißen, als Mugen ihn ins Gesicht schlägt.

Mugen (zischt hasserfüllt): Du willst mich in den Arsch ficken, du perverses Schwein? Vergiss es!

Wenn, dann fick ich dich!

Er zerrt an Jin herum und versucht, ihn auf den Bauch zu drehen. Aber Jin hat sich wieder gefangen und er ist durchaus in der Lage, sich zu wehren. So nicht, denkt er, während er zurückschlägt. Die beiden kugeln in einem lautlosen, verbissenen, gnadenlosen Handgemenge am Boden herum und Jin verflucht in Gedanken seine Leichtsinnigkeit, den Sake, Mugens Unberechenbarkeit. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Genau dieser Art von Begegnungen ist er in seinen Jahren auf der Straße immer aus dem Weg gegangen. Was jetzt? Er wird Mugen halb tot schlagen müssen, bevor der aufhört, gegen die Dämonen seiner grausamen, dummen, kleinen Welt anzukämpfen.

Mugen wirft sich herum und versucht, an sein Schwert heranzukommen. Bloß das  
nicht. So soll es nicht enden. Nicht als alkoholvernebelte Schlägerei. Jin  
hechtet hinter ihm her, erwischt ihn am Haar und knallt seinen Kopf auf die  
Dielen. Den winzigen Moment, in dem Mugen benommen ist, nutzt er, um das  
Schwert in die hinterste Ecke des Raumes zu werfen. Mugen verkrallt sich in  
seinen Arm, aber da ist das Schwert schon außer Reichweite, und die beiden von Jin auch.

Jin wirft sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf Mugen und drückt ihn zu Boden. Es geht  
leichter, als er dachte. Letztendlich ist Mugen nur ein magerer Neunzehnjähriger, wenn er keinen Platz zum Treten hat, ist es relativ leicht, ihn am Boden zu halten. Unter Jins Körper dreht und windet sich Mugen verzweifelt, aber es hilft ihm nichts. Jin umklammert seine  
Handgelenke und hält ihn am Boden fest wie angenagelt. Mugen wirft den Kopf  
nach links und rechts und versucht, ihn in den Arm zu beißen

Und was nun? Er könnte Mugen jetzt die Arme brechen, die Zähne einschlagen und es ihm so richtig besorgen. Dann wäre er ein perverses Schwein. Wenn er es nicht tut, dann ist er ein Schwächling. So oder so könnte er Mugen morgen nicht mehr in die Augen sehen. Aber andere Möglichkeiten kommen auf Mugens geistiger Landkarte nicht vor. Jin steht fassungslos vor der gnadenlosen Dummheit dieser Alternativen.

Mugen hat aufgehört, sich zu wehren. Er funkelt Jin hasserfüllt an.

Mugen: Nun mach schon. Bring's hinter dich. Ich will heute Nacht noch  
Schlaf kriegen.

Jin weiß, dass Mugen noch lange nicht aufgegeben hat. Jin hat ihn schon so  
erlebt, bereit, einem unabwendbaren Schicksal ins Gesicht zu spucken,  
während sein Gehirn auf Hochtouren arbeitet um aus dem Bruchteil einer  
Chance noch das Beste zu machen. Momentan ist er in einer ausweglosen Lage  
und das weiß er. Aber sobald Jin eine unbedachte Bewegung macht oder sein  
Gewicht verlagert, wird Mugen wieder kämpfen wie ein Teufel. Wenn er auch  
nur eine Hand freibekommt, dann wird er Jin die Augen auskratzen. Wenn  
nicht... dann eben nicht.  
Was Jin daran unendlich traurig findet ist, dass Mugen keinen Moment lang  
auf die Idee kommt, es könnte auch ganz anders sein. Dass er nicht kämpfen  
muss wie ein Tier in der Falle. Dass ein einfaches Nein genügt hätte.  
Wie lange waren sie zusammen unterwegs? Und Mugen glaubt tatsächlich, dass  
Jin so etwas tun würde? Dass Jin Freude daran hätte, einen vor Angst  
hysterischen Jungen zu vergewaltigen?

Jin schüttelt den Kopf und versucht ein kleines, beruhigendes Lächeln.

Mugen spuckt ihm ins Gesicht. Jin spürt, wie ihm Speichel über die Wange  
läuft, aber er kann ihn nicht abwischen, er hat keine Hand frei.

Jin: Ochitsuke... ochitsuke.

Mugen sieht zu ihm hoch, die Augen voller Hass und Wut, eine trotzige Antwort auf den Lippen.

Minuten vergehen. Jin hält Mugen am Boden fest und erwidert Mugens Blick ohne eine Gefühlsregung zu verraten. Er spürt Mugens Herzschlag, seine Anspannung, seine Wut, seine Verwirrung. Er drückt Mugens Handgelenke auf die Dielen und schweigt.

In Mugens trotzige Verzweiflung schleicht sich eine Frage.

Jin sieht ihn an und schweigt.

Mugen (unsicher): Was ist los? Warum trödelst du so rum?

Minuten vergehen.

Mugen: Findest du das geil, mich am Boden zu sehen, he?  
Macht dich das an?

Schweigen.

Mugen (gründlich verwirrt): Was willst du?

Statt einer Antwort beugt sich Jin über ihn und küsst ihn. Nicht auf den  
Mund, Mugen würde ihm die Lippe abbeißen. Auf die Stirn. Nur ganz leicht,  
nicht mehr als ein Windhauch.

Mugens Körper verkrampft sich wieder, in einem nutzlosen Versuch, Jin  
abzuwerfen. Jin lässt ihm Zeit, sich auszutoben und wieder zur Ruhe zu  
kommen. Dann versucht er es noch einmal.

Diesmal auf die Nasenwurzel.

Mugen zuckt zusammen, aber er scheint begriffen zu haben, dass nichts schlimmeres als das geschieht.

Abwarten.

Dann an Mugens Haaransatz entlang, bis zu dieser lustigen kleinen Spitze in der  
Mitte.

Wieder versucht Mugen, eine Hand freizubekommen. Diesmal ist es mehr  
eine Frage als ein verzweifeltes Sich-Losreißen wollen. Es könnte ein Trick  
sein. Jin beschließt, das Risiko einzugehen. Seine Finger bleiben um Mugens  
gestreiftes Handgelenk geschlossen, aber er lässt es zu, dass Mugen die Hand  
vom Boden hochbekommt. Alles was Mugen tut, ist, Jins lange Stirnsträhnen  
zur Seite zu schieben, sie kitzeln ihn im Gesicht.

Noch ein Kuss, auf eine Augenbraue. Auf die andere. Auf Mugens geschlossene  
Augenlider. Nasenrücken, die sich berühren. Ein Kuss auf Mugens kleine, spitze  
Nase, die ihn manchmal so kindlich aussehen lässt. Was er vermutlich an sich  
hasst. Und jetzt... vielleicht...

Zu früh.

Mugen dreht den Kopf zur Seite und drückt mit seiner beinah freien Hand  
gegen Jins Brust. 'Geh runter von mir' soll das wohl heißen. Jin überlegt,  
ob er es riskieren soll. Mugen ist ihm schon ein ganzes Stück  
entgegengekommen. Ob man Mugen in so einem Moment trauen kann, weiß er  
einfach nicht, es bleibt ihm nichts als es auszuprobieren.

Jin rutscht von Mugens Körper herunter, aber er hat immer noch seine Finger  
um Mugens Handgelenk geschlossen. Was wird Mugen jetzt tun? Zuschlagen?

Kratzen, Beißen, Treten? Aufspringen und wegrennen? Jin das antun, wovor

er selber solche Angst hat? Sich wegdrehen und die ganze Sache als beendet

betrachten?

Mugen bleibt neben ihm liegen und beobachtet jede von Jins Bewegungen,  
mit einem Ausdruck, den Jin nicht zu deuten weiß.

Zurück zum Anfang. Lippen auf Lippen. Sich näher kommen.  
Eine gemeinsame Sprache finden.

Und jetzt? Das reicht nicht, findet Jin. Es stimmt noch nicht ganz. Mugen  
soll diese Momente später nicht verbuchen als "Die Nacht, als Jin, die  
schwule Sau, mir an die Wäsche wollte und sich dann doch nicht getraut hat".  
Er muss Mugen noch ein Stück weiter mitnehmen. Es ist viel verlangt von  
jemandem, der eben noch vor Angst und Hass und Wut um sich geschlagen hat,  
aber Jin ist bereit, es zu riskieren


	3. Das richtige Ende

Nur, was jetzt tun? Auf keinen Fall Mugen wieder in die Enge treiben.  
Ihm die Kontrolle über das Geschehen lassen.

Jins Finger sind immer noch um Mugens dünnes Handgelenk geschlossen. Er zieht Mugens Hand an sich. Mugens Blick wird wachsam, sein Körper angespannt, bereit, anzugreifen, sobald die Lage wieder bedrohlich wird.

Jin führt Mugens Hand an seinem Körper entlang, über seine Brust, seinen Rippenbogen, seinen Bauch. Mugens Finger machen einen Moment Krallen, nur um zu sagen „Ich könnte. Wenn ich wollte. Gib mir keinen Grund." Dann entspannen sie sich wieder und folgen Jins Impuls. Mugens Blick verlässt keinen Moment Jins Gesicht. Aus seinen honigbraunen Augen ist aller Alkohol verschwunden.

Jin spürt, dass Mugen sich auf einem Gelände bewegt, auf dem er noch nie zuvor war. Wo alles neu und rätselhaft ist und nichts so wie erwartet. Mugens Hand zum Beispiel, die Jins Impuls folgt. Das sieht nur so aus, wie wenn Mugen tut, was Jin will. Eher ist es so, dass Mugen ihm erlaubt, einen Vorschlag zu machen. Eine Erlaubnis, die jeden Moment zurückgenommen werden kann.

Wird er sie zurücknehmen? An welchem Punkt? Jin weiß es nicht. Trotz seines Wissensvorsprungs geht er genauso blind durch unbekanntes Terrain wie Mugen.

Jin legt Mugens Hand auf sein Glied.  
Wenn er jetzt zieht oder quetscht, denkt Jin, dann schlage ich ihn zusammen und schmeiße ihn raus.

Der nächste Gedanke drängelt sich hinterher: dann wird er selber vor Morgengrauen gehen müssen. Dann ist dieses hauchdünne Gewebe der Gemeinschaft, das ihn mit den anderen beiden verbindet, in Fetzen.

Mugen tut nichts dergleichen. Er lässt die Hand auf Jins Glied liegen und wartet ab, was Jin von ihm will. Na komm, denkt Jin, das wirst du doch können. Und wenn nicht, dann lernst du's. Du lernst doch schnell. Er schließt seine Finger um die von Mugen und führt ihm die Hand. Und damit Mugen begreift, wie es sich anfühlen soll, fasst er hinüber und tastet nach Mugens Penis. Er spürt, wie ein Zucken über Mugens Bauchdecke läuft.

Recht hast du, denkt er, ich könnte dir jetzt sehr weh tun. Du mir aber auch. Begreif doch endlich...

Mit Worten wird man Mugen nicht erreichen. Er muss es spüren.  
Im Gegensatz zu Mugen weiß Jin, was er tut. Aber Mugen lernt schnell.

Als sich ein gemeinsamer Rhythmus einpendelt und Jin das vertraute Kribbeln fühlt, ist er so erleichtert, dass er am liebsten laut gelacht hätte. Natürlich tut er es nicht. Er sucht in Mugens Blick, was der wohl gerade erlebt. Viel lässt ihn Mugen nicht sehen, aber da ist ein übermütiges Licht in seinen Augen und der Schatten eines zufriedenen Grinsens um seine Mundwinkel. Und sein Körper sagt ohnehin, wie es ist.

Jin beschließt, dass er sich jetzt entspannen und den Dingen ihren natürlichen Lauf lassen kann. Er gibt Mugen einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen, mehr wie ein Anstupser. Mugen wirft ihm einen schlauen Blick zu und erwidert seinen Kuss...

... so wie nur Mugen das kann, lang und ausführlich...

... und Jin lässt sich einfach nur treiben und folgt dem blubbernen, brodelnden Gefühl in seinem Körper, das immer stärker wird und ihn mit sich mitreißt...

... und die Art, wie Mugen an seiner Unterlippe saugt, macht ihn ganz verrückt...

und...

dann...

... ja...

Mugen wirft ihm doch tatsächlich ein triumphierendes Grinsen zu.

Baka.

Und außerdem ist er auch gleich so weit. Jin spürt es, an seinen zuckenden Hüften, seinem beschleunigten Atem, dem Glanz in seinen halbgeschlossenen Augen. Jin macht ein bisschen mehr Tempo.

Mugen schnappt nach Luft, bäumt sich auf und wirft sich quer über Jins Körper. In diesem Augenblick will er wohl Hautkontakt und Nähe und Mugen etwas will, dann kann er sehr direkt sein. Und offenbar muss er zumindestens einen Moment lang oben gewesen sein, das ist er sich schuldig. Auch, wenn es nur ist, um seinen schweissnassen Körper an Jin zu pressen und sein erhitztes Gesicht in Jins Halsbeuge zu drücken.

Jin ist für schwitzige, klebrige Körper und überfallartige Zärtlichkeitsbekundungen eigentlich überhaupt nicht zu haben, aber er ist so erleichtert, erschöpft und glücklich, dass er es nicht übers Herz bringt, Mugen das übel zu nehmen.

Das ist der Moment, wo die Gefühle übersprudeln und man so tiefgefühlte und abgrundtief dumme Sätze sagen möchte. Hoffentlich hält Mugen den Mund, er könnte jetzt alles kaputt machen.

Mugen blinzelt zu Jin hinauf.  
Nein, sag nichts, denkt Jin. Bitte. Lass den Moment so, wie er ist.

Mugen: Hen na gaijin. Die spinnen, die Ausländer.

Jin lächelt ins Dunkel und fährt Mugen durch sein struppiges Haar. Mugen schmiegt sich an ihn und Augenblicke später spürt Jin an seinen ruhigen Atemzügen, dass er eingeschlafen ist. Ach, Mugen. Hat ihm denn nie jemand beigebracht, dass das schlechter Stil ist, einfach so auf jemandem liegen zu bleiben und einzuschlafen? Andererseits... im Bordell wäre jetzt der Zeitpunkt, wo der nächste Kunde an die Tür klopft. Jin beschließt, Mugen diesen Moment zu gönnen. Und Mugen wiegt kaum etwas, eigentlich ist es angenehm, ihn im Arm zu halten und seinen Atem zu spüren... und dann schläft Jin selber ein.

Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang erwacht Jin, weil ihm der Arm weh tut. Mugen liegt immer noch halb auf ihm, halb neben ihm und seine spitze Schulter bohrt sich schmerzhaft in Jins Oberarm. Jin fühlt sich scheußlich. Er hat Kopfschmerzen und einen faden Geschmack im Mund und seine Augen fühlen sich an wie zugeklebt.

Was war gestern Nacht nur los? Im trüben Licht der Dämmerung beginnt alles, ganz anders auszusehen. Er hat nicht wirklich mit Mugen... ? Muss er wohl. Der Beweis ist, dass Mugen nackt und schlafend in seinen Armen liegt und das ist Jin bei Tageslicht viel, viel zu nah. Gestern Nacht hatte es sich noch so richtig angefühlt.

Jin schiebt ihn von sich weg. Mugen knurrt etwas im Halbschlaf, wälzt sich herum und versucht, wieder zu dem warmen, gemütlichen Platz an Jins Schulter zurückzukommen, wie ein Straßenkater, den man von seinem Sonnenplatz vertrieben hat. Aber Jin schiebt ihn energisch zur Seite. Schließlich rutscht Mugen von ihm weg, rollt sich einen halben Meter von ihm zusammen und schläft weiter.

Ohne Mugens schlafwarmen Körper an seiner Seite fröstelt Jin ein wenig.

Er blickt zur Decke und versucht, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Eigentlich... er hat sich nichts vorzuwerfen. Und wer weiß, jetzt, wo sie so weit gekommen sind, könnte es beim nächsten Mal sogar richtig schön werden.

Nein.

Es wird kein nächstes Mal geben. Es würde alles verändern. Was sie alle drei miteinander verbindet, ist ein so zerbrechliches, schwankendes Gleichgewicht aus Nähe und Distanz und Jin wird jetzt erst klar, wie sehr er daran hängt. Wie sehr er möchte, dass es genau so bleibt. Wie sehr ihm der Gedanke, dass diese Nacht möglicherweise schon alles zum Kippen gebracht hat, Kopfschmerzen bereitet. Und deshalb wird es kein nächstes Mal geben.

Er steht leise auf, sucht seine Kleider zusammen und geht hinaus, um sich zu waschen. Und darauf zu warten, dass der Tag beginnt, wie ihre Tage immer beginnen: mit Fuus fröhlichem Geplauder, mit einem kargen Frühstück und der Landstraße vor ihnen.

Irgendwann kriecht auch Mugen aus dem Bett. Den ganzen Morgen ist er sehr viel stiller als sonst. Er wirkt wie ein Mensch, dessen Welt so gründlich über den Haufen geworfen wurde, dass er sich wundert, wieso die Sonne, die Straße und die Bäume trotzdem aussehen wie an jedem anderen Morgen auch. Ab und zu sieht er verstohlen zu Jin hinüber, aber wenn er merkt , dass Jin das merkt, blickt er zur Seite. Er hat einen langen blauen Fleck am Unterarm, wo Jin sich in der Nacht mit vollem Gewicht darauf gelehnt hatte, als er Mugens Hände festhalten musste. Jin überlegt, ob er sich dafür entschuldigen soll und entscheidet sich dagegen. Nur nichts erklären, nichts noch einmal aufrühren.

Mugen reibt sich nachdenklich den blauen Fleck, wendet sich zu Jin um,  
überlegt, zögert, will etwas sagen...

Jin (sehr bestimmt): Das hast du geträumt.

Mugen ist einen Moment vor den Kopf gestoßen.

Dann zuckt er die Achseln und grinst.

Mugen: Schöner Traum.


End file.
